Animal Crossing 2: A New Leaf
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: A few years after Animal Crossing: the Movie, a lot has changed. Ai is trying to find a new cherry pie, Yu has somehow become mayor, Rosie and Alfonso are along for the ride, and more. What will happen in the upcoming year, and will there be some romance? A Sequel the the Animal Crossing Movie. Based on New Leaf and Happy Home Academy.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Animal Crossing belongs to Nintendo. If it did belong to me, I'd be filthy, stinking rich. This story is base on Doubutsu No Mori, aka Animal Crossing: The Movie. I suggest watching it before reading this.**

Ai took out some stationary and wrote down a letter.

 _Dear Margie,_

 _How's life going in the big city? Are you doing well? What new designs have you come up with? It's been a while since the winter festival, so I've decided to give you an update on Animal Town._

 _Mayor Tortimer has resigned. We'll be getting our new mayor tomorrow. Mr. Nook has moved on to real estate and has given his old store to his adopted sons. The Able Sisters have made up with their long lost sister, Labelle. Pelly, Phyllis and Pete have new jobs at a post office separate from Town Hall. The role of secretary has gone to this dog named Isabelle. Champ has moved out of the village, and Whitney and Apollo are thinking about getting back together. Yu said that he's planning on moving here. He's tired of taking the train to Animal Town to play with Alfonso, so he's getting his own place here._

 _Everyone else is the same. Alfonso is still goofy, Rosie is still joyful, Cesar and Cyrano and always talking, and Hopper is still fishing._

 _One thing you'll also love, everybody in the village has one of those starry skied shirts that you designed. They were selling like hot cakes._

 _I hope you can come visit soon. I'm planning on baking a new cherry pie. I don't know what it'll be, but I know I'll find it._

 _Stay in touch,_

 _Ai_


	2. March

The day after Ai sent her letter, all the villagers in town were waiting in front of the train station for their new mayor. Rosie ran up to Ai. "Ai, can you believe we're getting a new mayor?!" Ai replied, "No. I'm surprised Tortimer resigned. He was so focused on it a few years ago." Cesar and Cyrano. The former said, "Hopefully whoever this guy is will be better than Tortimer." Cyrano agreed. "All he did was advertise and nap. He showed up at holidays, but that's about it." Ai didn't want to be negative, but she kind of had to agree.

Then the train came in. Isabelle announced, "Okay everyone, our new mayor is finally arriving! Let's give him or her a big, Animal Town welcome!" Then a boy came out of the station...Yu. Everyone was surprised. Alfonso shouted, "Yu is the mayor!" Yu appeared to be flabbergasted as well. Isabelle walked up to Yu and said, "Let's get you to Town Hall so we can get everything ready." No one knew it, but both Yu and Ai were thinking the same thing: 'What just happened?'.

After finally getting everything ready with Tom Nook, a tent was set up for Yu. Yu walked in, unrolled a sleeping bag, and decided he'd better get some bells to buy his new house. Then Ai came into the tent. Ai greeted, "Hello, Yu." "Hello, Ai." "So you're the mayor?" "I didn't run for an election. I didn't even know the town needed a new mayor." Then Yu thought of something. "The only person on the train was a cat named Rover...Maybe he was supposed to be the mayor, but became a fraidy cat and sent me in his place." Ai understood. Yu continued. "I don't think I have a choice, so I guess I'm the mayor. I just hope that this won't get in the way of my games with Alfonso."

Yu just thought to herself, "Boys will be Boys." "Well, I hope you'll be a better mayor than Tortimer. But if you see him, don't tell him I said that." Yu winked, "I won't." Ai thought, "I wonder what Margie would've thought of all this." Yu looked at her. "You miss her don't you? I don't blame you. I'd feel the same way if Alfonso had to leave." Ai giggled, "Don't jinx it." Then Yu pulled his ninja hood on. "Well, I've got to go catch some bugs and sell them to make money for an actual house. I don't want to sleep on the ground too long. See ya." The two walked out of the tent. "Bye, Yu." She knew it was going to be an exciting year. She just hoped it would be a good exciting.

The next week, Yu got his 100% approval rating from the villagers. It helped that he came by often, especially after Ai told everyone how he jumped on top of a Seismosaurus skeleton to rescue a UFO. Alfonso and Yu were celebrating together. "Yu is the mayor! Yu is the mayor! Yu is the mayor!"


	3. April

Yu was moving his furniture around. "No, that doesn't look right." He moved it again. "No." He then recieve a knock at his door. "Come in!" It was Ai. "Oh, hey, Ai." Ai asked, "What are you doing?" "I'm arranging my furniture, but it just doesn't seem right. I'm not exactly an interior decorator." Ai looked at all his furniture. "Leave the house for an hour and I can make it great." Yu was skeptical. "How do I know you won't make it girly?" "Honestly, Yu. You should put more trust in me. Go out and play with Alfonso for an hour, and when you get back you'll love this." "Okay, I'm trusting you." Then Ai got his wrestling clothes on and ran out.

An hour later, Yu came back. He looked at his room. IT WAS AMAZING! His stuff was organized and well. Ai asked, "Do you like it? I made everything functional, yet fitting you. Also I put in some mannequins to display those costumes you always wear." "I love it. Ai, you're good. You should do this for a living." Ai blushed. "Oh, it's just a natural gift. Do you think I could do it." "If you found a place, yeah!" Yu jumped on to his ranch bed. "Ah. I especially love how you put the TV right in front of my bed!" He got up and grabbed something out of his pocket. "A gift." Ai backed away. "It better not be another cockroach."

Yu laughed. "No, they're perfect Cherries. I got them from my old town before moving out. They taste much better than the usual cherries." She took it. She remembered how she first bonded with Margie over cherry pie. She thought about it.

Maybe this is my cherry pie.

The next day, Ai invited Rosie, Yu, and Alfonso to a picnic. They were all happy and willing to go (especially Alfonso). Ai, Rosie and Alfonso had fun chatting, but Alfosno then noticed concern on Yu's face. "What's wrong, Yu?" "Isabelle said I have to decide an ordinance for the town. I'm having a tough time deciding which one to do. I could do the Bell Boom and make the economy better, everyone would like it if the shops opened earlier or closed later, or maybe make the town beautiful. AAAUGHH! Why didn't anyone tell me being a mayor would be hard?" Rosie sarcastically stated, "Because it's so obvious, everyone already knows."

Ai got something out of the picnic basket. "Maybe some desert will help you decide." Yu looked at a delicious Pie. Alfonso was already drooling. "What kind is it?" "Cherry" Rosie shook her head and happily stated, "You and your cherry pies." They each took a quarter. Alfonso yelled, "THIS IS THE BEST PIE I'VE EVER EATEN! WHAT'S YOUR SECRET?" She said, "Perfect Cherries. You can thank Yu for them." Yu took a bite. "Wow, these are good." Ai said, "Well, I guess opinions help publicity." Yu thought of something. "That's it! I'll have a vote for what everyone wants. What do you each want for an ordinance?" Rosie said, "I want some beautiful flowers everyday, so that one." Ai stated, "Mornings full of beautiful sunrises." Alfonso admitted, "I sleep most of the day anyway, so late owl." Yu wrote those down. "Thanks, now to ask the other villagers. Thanks for the picnic, Ai! It was great." She blushed, "You're welcome."

Rosie saw this. "GASP, you have a crush on Yu, don't you?" Ai frantically shook her head. "No, he's...he's too...immature, yeah." Rosie knew it, "Yes you are! You two would be adorable together!" Ai knew this would only be the start of something.


	4. May

So far, everyone was fine with the early bird ordinance. It always seemed like the shops opened too late, and now everyone could get their shopping done early. There was also a new club being built, Club LOL. K.K. Slider was thinking of moving from the Roost cafe to this new club.

Ai was looking at the bulletin board for notifications. There was one about a fighting tournament for heroes around the world, one for a racing tournament in a distant kingdom, but one really grabbed her ey: "Interior Decorator Wanted. Good Pay. Do You Have What It Takes? Join the Happy Home Academy." She remembered last month when Yu told her she was great at decorating. It was fun, but could she do it? She remembered when Margie felt the same thing. Maybe this was her cherry pie. She decided to try a bite. She walked over to Happy Home Academy. "Um, hello." She was then greeted by Tom Nook. "Ah, Ai. Long time no see. It feels like just yesterday you were working for me. What would you like to buy? Feel free to browse, but try not to carouse."

She said, "Actually, I've come to ask about a job. I heard you were hiring an interior designer. My friends tell me I have a talent and I want to try it." "Ah, working for me again. Lottie!" A pink otter then came by. "This is Lottie, the desk attendant. I want you to decorate her house. If she likes it, you got the job." "I'll try my hardest." The two then walked to Lottie's house.

Meanwhile, Yu was getting more accustomed to his job as mayor. He decided to try a first public works project: a fountain. Isabelle complimented, "Great choice, Mr. Mayor. This will be a beautiful decoration for our town!" The two walked out of town hall to decide where to put the fountain. Isabelle asked, "Can you believe it? Tomorrow we'll be able to see K.K. Slider. He's so dreamy." Yu chuckled. "I wouldn't know about that." They were now in the center of town. "Right here!" Yu stated. "Okay, now we just wait until we have enough donations. I'm going back to Town Hall." Yu sighed with relief. Now he could go hunt fossils with Alfonso. He put on his caveman gear and and ran off to find him.

It took a bit of work, but Ai soon created a house that Lottie loved. "Wow! This is incredible. You really do have a talent." "Thank you." Ai replied. They looked around at all the Lovely Furniture she put up. "After the review I give to Mr. Nook, you'll definitely have that job."

The next day, Ai ran up to Rosie. "I've got a new job, Rosie!" "What is it?" "You're looking at the interior designer of Happy Home Academy." "That's so cool! I have to get you to redesign my house. I want something that looks like an office for a star!" "I'll try to remember that." Yu and Alfonso then walked up to them. "Yu, I took your advice and now I'm an interior designer as a job! I think this is my cherry pie!" Yu and Alfonso were both happy for her, thought they were confused by the cherry pie part. Yu state, "Let's all go to Club LOL and celebrate!" He got a cheer for that.

When they all got there, it was already lively. Apollo and Whitney were on a date there, Cesar and Cyranno were enjoying the music, and K.K. Slider was playing "Go K.K. Rider!" They loved the music there, especially Yu. Go K.K. Rider was his favorite song. The four enjoyed the night. Yu looked at Ai, who was happily living her dream. He couldn't help but feel happy from her smile.


	5. June

Several Villagers walked up to the Bulletin Board. "Come to Tortimer Island! The ultimate vacation spot. Go on tours, buy souvenirs, and embrace an endless Summer!" Everyone was spreading rumors about it. Yu and Ai conveniently had the day off at the same time and decided that, along with Rosie and Alfonso, they should go to Tortimer Island. They waited expecting a cruise ship to arrive...instead a motorboat with a Kappa in it arrived. The four jumped in. Ai thought he looked familiar. Then she remembered. "You're the taxi driver, right? The one that first brought me to this village?" Kapp'n got a good look at her.

"Aye, ye be right. I hardly recognized ye." "So you're a sailor now?" Kapp'n smiled. "Yes. I once was a fine sailor in my past, but got in financial troubles and had to sell me boat. After getting paid enough on a Taxi drivin' job and later a Bus drivin' job, I finally be sailin' the seven seas again!" Ai smiled. "That's great to hear." Kapp'n said, "You four should meet the three ladies in me life other than the sea. Me mom, me wife, and me beautiful daughter."

They soon arrived at Tortimer Island. Yu and Alfonso stood in amazement. "Look at all these rare beetles!" Yu said in awe. Alfonso replied. "Let's catch them and get rich!" The two grabbed rental nets from Lloid and started their catching spree. Yu and Rosie decided to join in on the fun. With all the beetles and butterflies, they would be raking in the bells.

Later on, a tour was announced. "Attention everyone! The scavenger hunt will be starting in a bit!" The four were excited and signed up immediately. They found the old mayor, Tortimer, to be the host. "Alright, you whippersnappers. You will be hunting scavengers like buzzards, vultures...wait, I'm not thinking right...FURNITURE! That's it. Whoever can find all five pieces of furniture on their list will win! Ready...Set...Go!" And with that, the four ran around like crazy. It was a wild time, but in the end, Rosie won. "Yes! I knew I'd win...what'd I win?" Tortimer handed her some coins. "These medals can be used to purchase items in the gift shop."

After arriving back at the gift shop, they looked around. Yu saw a squeaky hammer he really liked, Ai saw a cabana line of furniture (which would really help HHA), Alfonso saw a Mango tree sapling, but Rosie was especially excited for a blue aloha tee. She made her purchase and put it in the special box.

They later spent the day swimming and looking for marine life. It was mostly fun except when jellyfish came by.

Eventually, they were beached out and ready to go home. The four set sail back to the town they called home.


	6. July

Yu was sitting in his desk as Isabelle walked up to him. "Okay, Mr. Mayor. It seems that everyone is wanting to add a new school on Main Street. We have an old, abandoned building, but we need someone to refurbish it. Where can we get someone who's got an expert mind for patterns and color?" Yu though about it. He then had an idea. "I know just who to ask."

"What! You want me to refurbish an entire school!?" Ai could not believe it. Isabelle responded, "Mayor Yu says that you're a genius when it comes to interior designing. He said he trusts you can do it." Yu blushed a little to that. "Well, I think I could do it. Yes, I'll do it." Isabelle smiled. "Great, let me show you to the building we're using."

Ai followed Isabelle to an old abandoned building. It used to be a bit worn down, but they managed to fix it and give it a good color scheme. Ai stepped inside and looked all around. She stated, "I can work with this." Isabelle smiled. "Great. Give it that Ai charm!" It took several hours. Ai was used to designing houses, but not a full on school. This was going to be her biggest and most important project.

After about 9 hours, she had finally finished. Yu walked in at perfect timing. "Isabelle, Ai, how's it going?" Ai smiled. "It's done." They looked around. A Math classroom, a science classroom, a computer classroom, halls, bathrooms, offices, and all done perfectly.

Needless to say, Isabelle and Yu were impressed.


	7. August

It was a normal Sunday in August, which in Animal Town means a fireworks show! Everyone in town came that night to see the beautiful fireworks, a chance to meet K.K. Slider, and the market.

It was quite a spectacle. Yu was not, however, used to having to give a speech. "Hello, everyone. Welcome to our fireworks show...enjoy." That was all he gave. Yu quickly ran to Alfonso and the two ran to a special tent. They remembered buying a "rare" golden slingshot from this guy last year and an "affordable" price.

They looked around and saw something. "Wow! A Golden Shovel. This is super rare." A kitsune walked out. "Yes, cuz, this is the rarest shovel you'll ever find. Legend has it that you can bury bells and it will grow a money tree! And it can be yours for a measly 30,000 bells!" Ai and Rosie looked around in the tent and saw something else. Ai said, "Super Rare, huh?" And she came out with a box of golden shovels. Redd was looking very frantic now. "Uh...those are...fakes! Yes. The one he's holding is real, cuz." Yu was dissapointed. "I'm not paying for something that much if they're not rare. I bet you had a box full of golden slingshots last year, too!" Redd couldn't believe. "Okay, you four are banned." The four walked away. Still, Yu wanted to know how he had that many. He took a peak in his tent.

Redd brought out what looked like a mechanical genie's lamp and pressed a button on it. He whispered to the other three, "Guys, come look." To their amazement, they saw a genie rise out! The genie looked as if he was in pain. Redd said, "Alright, genie, give me a better hiding spot for these golden shovels." The genie painfully said, "You're wish...is my...command." And then a tiny box appeared. He opened it up and the shovels got sucked in. "And while your at it, stuff in anything else in there that is rare, and lots of it." The genie shook its head. Redd pressed a button and electricity shocked him. Redd added, "May I remind you that this lamp was made by a cooky scientist who hunts spirits for a living?" The genie made a lot of rare items appear and get sucked in the box. "Alright, back in." He pressed a button and the genie got sucked back into the lamp.

Rosie whispered, "That poor genie. Being tortured unless he gets stuff." Alfonso added, "That mean fox. I can't believe we advertised him last year." Yu just said, "We need to save that genie." He put on his ninja disguise, went around the tent and lifted up a flap. He went under and grabbed the lamp. Turned out it was attached to a security device. An alarm played and Redd came in. Fortunately, he didn't recognize him with the ninja hood on. Yu dived back under the wall and ran. He ran over to Ai. "Take this lamp and run as far away from me as possible." He then ran off, with Redd in hot pursuit. Redd caught him and told him to hand over the lamp. Yu confidently said, "Search me. I don't have anything in my pockets other than a shovel and a net." Redd did as told, and found him telling the truth. Furious, but knowing he couldn't do anything, he walked home mad that his endless rare items were gone.

Later on in the night, the four met up by the river. Ai said, "That was fun, I haven't had that much fun at the fireworks show since when I was spending it with Rosie and Margie." Her joyful expression became saddened. The others took note at this. She clearly missed Margie. Ai shook it off and pressed a button that said release and a bunch of smoke came out of the lamp. The genie looked at Ai, who was holding the lamp. "Thank you for saving me, my name is Wisp. I am in your debt. Trust me, you'll never have a friend like me." Ai said, "Thank you, but the person you should be thanking is Yu over here. He broke in to that tent and stole the lamp. I just ran off so the fox wouldn't get you." The genie floated over to Yu. "Thank you, as repayment, I will grant you one wish!" Yu was excited. One wish. He wondered if he should wish for endless costumes, golden tools...

Then he noticed Ai. She was a good friend and had really helped him. From keeping him from going into a dangerous collapsing cave, to designing the school for the city. He thought of how he could repay her. Then he had an idea.


	8. September

It has been seven months since Yu became Mayor, and so far the town was going great. The shut down reset surveillance center was rebuilt, Brewster now had his own building instead of the Museum basement, and the old Nookling Junction was now a mall called T.I.Y.. Animal Town just kept getting better.

Ai was going off to work, when Rosie passed her, knocking her down. Rosie ran back and apologized. "I'm so sorry, Ai. It's just that Gracie is in town and I wanted to show her my style!" Ai was surprised. "Gracie, you mean the famous fashion designer?" Rosie nodded. "If I have a style she really likes, she might put me in a page of Ms. Nintendique!" "Wow! You and your style in a magazine!? I would buy that day one." Rosie walked off saying, "Wish me luck."

Rosie met up with Gracie. "Hmm...I was hoping for something cute. And I think you pass. In fact, if all of this town is as fashionable as you, I should open up a store here." Rosie's jaw dropped. "Shut Up! A graciegrace store...but there's no more empty buildings on Main Street." "Darling, I can make a deal with some people. Will turn one of their low-class shops into a grand emporium." Rosie squeeled. "I can't wait."

A few weeks later, Ai was at her desk studying a handbook on designing, when Lottile yelled, "Ms. Ai! We have a customer." Ai got up from her desk and saw..."Margie?!" Margie looked at her. "Long time, no see Ai. So this is where you work now?" "Yes, but who cares. Why are you getting a house here?"

Margie said, "My boss said she built a new shop in this town. She wanted me to come to spread my designs, as well." Ai was stunned. Margie continued. "It's strange. We were just discussing new designs, when a ghost in a turban appeared and told Gracie to check out this town." Ai remembered Wisp. "That was a genie that Yu rescued. He gave Yu a free wish as payment, which means...Did he wish for you to come back here?" Margie pondered. "Maybe. But anyways, I need a new house since someone moved into my old on." Ai saluted. "You can count on me."

After work, Ai ran over to Yu's house. He was digging for fossils when he saw her. "Oh, hi Ai." Ai stopped, gasping for breath. "Yu...what did...you wish for...from Wisp." Yu smirked and said, "It's a surprise." Ai asked, "Was it for Margie to move back in." Yu was surprised. "Yes...but how did you know?" "Wisp asked Gracie to check the fashion of this town, which led to her building a new shop on main street, which led to Margie moving back as her assistant." Yu said. "Well, genies sure do work fast. I saw you were still a bit saddened that you couldn't see Margie a lot, and you've been kind and helpful for a while. I thought I'd return the favor by wishing for your best friend to come back and still have her job." Ai hugged Yu. "Yu...you're the best. Thank you." Yu's face could've been mistaken for a giant cherry from his blushing. "You're welcome, Ai."


	9. October

"What do you mean, you're not going trick or treating?" Ai asked. Rosie was beaming, "I saw it on a history show on TV! You wait in a garden and a Halloween spirit will rise. He gives great treats to those who deserve it." Ai asked, "Did this history show have a dog from World War I in it?" Rosie said, "So you saw it, too!" Ai said, "Have fun." Rosie said, "I won't be long. I'll just give him 7 minutes. That's all I'm gonna wait. It's 7:53 now, and I'll give him until 8. Exactly 7 minutes, that's all I'm waiting for, and not one single solitary minute more."

Ai went to her house and carved out a jack o' lantern. "That should do it." Then she opened her dresser for a costume. Margie bought a costume recently. She tried it on and looked stunning. She was dressed as a witch. A knock came at the door. She walked over and opened it up to see her friends. They were dressed as heroes from other kingdoms, too. Yu was dressed as a Vampire, Alfonso was dressed as a werewolf, and Margie was a Medusa. They were about to go, when they heard a rumble on Ai's table. Her Jack O' Lantern started moving. It rose in the air and laughed. "I have returned!"

Back in the pumpkin patch, it was now 8:00. Rosie decided, "I'll wait half an hour, it's only fair. After that, I'm leaving. I mean it, I don't care. That's 23 more minutes, and if he doesn't show I'm absolutely positively gonna go."

Back at Ai's house, the pumpking grabbed a blanket off of Ai's couch and used it as a cape. It spoke in a gentlemanly accent. "Ah, the mortal world. I haven't been here in a year." Yu asked, "Who are you." He kindly responded, "I am the king of fear, the lord of terrors, the great pumpkin, Jack! I come to the mortal world every year to scare people. I'm not mean, I just love frighting people." He threw a cockroach at Ai. "AUUGGGHHH! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?" "Hee hee hee." Jack yelled. He turned to the four. "I have a deal for you four. I want you to go trick or treating. If you bring back enough lollipops, I will give you rewards." The four wondered if they should consider it. Margie whispered, "I heard of this guy. He gives furniture in exchange for lollipops. It's super rare and can be sold for quite a bit." Ai thought that this could improve her business. "Okay, you have a deal." "Meet me back here at 11:30."

Ai walked back to the other three. "Let's get Rosie." Jack stopped her. "NO! If you tell anyone you met me or show me to anyone, then a curse will be put on you. A curse of eternal fear! You have been warned." And he poofed away. Margie said, "I guess Rosie will have to miss out. They passed Rosie on the way. Alfonso asked, "How's the waiting going, Rosie?" Rosie replied, "It's 8:30, so I'll give him until 10. But ten o clock is my limit. If hes not here by then, I'll give him until 11...alright, 11:09. But 11:09 is really where I draw the line!" The four waked off.

The first stop was Whitney's house. She came out in a bride of Frankenstein outfit and passed out some Lollypops. They continued around the neighborhood. Apollo was a Frankenstein, Cesar and Cyranno were wrestlers, new villager Kyle was a mummy, and new villager Cherry was a spider. They finally got enough lollypops. Yu stated, "Jack said to meet us at Ai's house at 11:30." They passed Rosie again, who said, "I'm giving up. I'll just go back to your house." The four remembered the curse. Margie said, "Don't give up now, Rosie. Just be patient." Rosie's spirits lifted. "You're right. I'll give him until midnight. I've waited here this long. Another 50 minutes, how far could I go wrong? By giving him till midnight, as long as I'm still here, my nose is numb, I think I've got a chill, if he doesn't show and I don't think he will, I'll never wait for him again...until next year." The four smiled at their peppy friend.

They got back to Ai's house and put the lollypops on the table, leaving the rest of the candy in their bags. The clock struck 11:30 and the Jack O' Lantern once again came to life. He grabbed the lollipops, planted pumpkin seeds outside of Ai's house, and his soul left the pumpkin. Ai looked at the pummpkin and said, "I have an idea."

Rosie was still waiting, when a pumpkin head rose out of the garden, threw some furniture twoards her, and left. Rosie cheered for joy.

Yu took the pumpkin off his head and told Ai, "Never tell anyone I wore that thing."


	10. November

It was the fourth week of November. The time everyone was excited for. The Harvest Festival. Yu and Ai walked over to the table to see Franklin sitting there, looking nervous. Yu asked, "What's wrong?" He responded, "I don't have all the ingredients. This Harvest Festival is a bust. I don't have enough time to get ingredients. I have other dishes to prepare." Ai replied, "Don't worry, I'll do it for you. I'll get some ingredients." Yu assured her, "Not alone, you're not. Count me in, too." Franklen gave them a list. "Get all these ingredients."

Ai read the list. "Fruit salad. He needs apples, oranges, and vinegar. I have some vinegar at my house!" Yu responded, "Good, I'll go pick some apples and oranges." The two headed separate directions and picked up what they needed. The looked at what was next. "Mushroom soup. Let's go pick some mushrooms."

They walked into the field. Ai stated, "These shouldn't be poisonous." She was then lost in thoughts. "I remember when I would pick mushrooms with my mother. She could make a hefty mushroom salad." Yu replied, "I did the same thing with my mom, only she made mushroom salad." The two had fun bonding over their mothers mushroom foods. They went over to Margie's to grab some milk afterward.

"Now for the most important part...the main course. He's serving...Olive Flounder. It also says we need flour." The two walked down to the beach and cast their rods. Yu smiled. "Reminds me of the camping trips I took with my father. We would catch fish and saute them over a camp fire." "My dad did the same, but we like to fry our fish." Ai said. The two were less different than they thought. They both got a nibble on their rods. They both pulled them out. Ai got the Olive flounder! Yu got a can.

"All that's left is...MY FAVORITE! CHERRY PIE!" Ai yelled. "We just need cherries, lemons, and flour." The two went off to pick the fruits. Yu had some flour at home he picked up. "So why are Cherry Pies your favorite?" "They reminded me of when I first met Margie. We bonded over cherries and how dreams can be compared to Cherry Pie. You prepare them, work hard for them, and then you take your bite!" Yu smiled. They got enough and went back to Franklin. "Thank you. Now I can prepare a great feast."

That night was the greatest Harvest Festival dinner Animal Town ever had.


	11. December

The day was December 24. Everyone was going to bed earlier than normal tonight, as tomorrow was Toy Day! This was the favorite holiday of many in Animal Town. They couldn't wait for tomorrow so that they could open their presents from the flying reindeer, Jingle!

Ai was in her bed, drinking some hot cocoa and reading a book, when she heard a noise: "Click...Click...thump...OOOWWWW!" A startled Ai got out of her bed, put on a robe and slippers, and ran outside. She couldn't believe her eyes. IT WAS JINGLE! She asked, "Are you alright?" He kindly responded, "Yes...not really." Ai picked him up and helped him inside. She laid him down on the couch. "What happened?" Jingle explained. "I was making this town as my last stop around the world. I flew down on to your roof and walked over to your chimney...or at least I tried to. I slipped on some ice and fell of your roof, twisting my ankle." Ai felt so sorry for him. "I'm so sorry." Jingle tried to get up. "It doesn't matter, I need to get these presents delivered." He tried to step forward, but his ankle hurt him even more.

Ai motioned him back to the couch. "You can't go. You're hurt!" "But everyone in Animal Town is counting on me." Ai asked, "Can't you just fly?" He shook his head. "I need a running start to do that." Ai tried to figure out what to do. Then an idea got into her head. "What if I play Jingle? You said that Animal Town was your last stop." Jingle looked up at her. "That could actually work! But you need to be dressed up as me." "Why?" "Not many people know this, but if a person has a red coat, a red night cap, and a white beard, real or artificial, it gives them the ability to fly on December 24 and to go down chimneys" Ai thought, _Where am I going to get a Santa costume? Able Sisters closed early for the holidays and I am NOT just going to take his own clothes. It's all he's wearing._ She had another idea.

Yu got up from his bed at the knock of a door. He opened it up to see Ai. "What is it, Ai? I need to get to bed early. Tomorrow's Toy Day, remember?" She said, "I need a Santa costume." Yu was confused. "Why? I thought I was the one who always wore costumes." Ai was always taught not to lie. She told him everything. "I'll come with you to your house with a suit. If I see Jingle, I'll let you borrow it." The two walked over to Ai's house. Yu was amazed to see Jingle on her couch, asleep. "Okay, I believe you." He pulled out of his pocket two Santa suits. "Why did you bring two?" "It might be easier if we work together." Ai nodded. The two went in separate rooms and changed. The two grabbed the Santa bag, split the presents in to two groups, and went their separate ways.

After a long, cold night, they finished giving something to everyone, whether they were a villager or a hard worker. They met back up at Ai's house to see Jingle getting up. Ai said, "You're OK!" He kindly replied, "Yep. That rest was all it took. I feel fine again." He then pulled out two presents. "I took these two out of the bag so you wouldn't get greedy." They took their presents and simultaneously said "Thank you." Jingle walked out and said, "Happy Toy Day you two!" He took a running start and flew into the air.

Yu walked back to his house, but not before wishing Ai a happy Toy Day. Ai did the same. The two slept very well the next day after that long night.


	12. January

It was New Year's eve in Animal Town! Everyone celebrated with fireworks, sparkling apple cider, and a spiffy top hat. Everyone was also doing the tradition of writing a new years resolution.

Ai-To help everyone at the job she got this year.

Rosie-To be the hippest cat in town.

Margie-Make up for lost time with Ai and Rosie

Yu-To be a great mayor while still having fun.

Alfonso-Try to eat more.

Apollo-Try to come off as less grumpy.

Whitney-To help the girls in the village grow into beautiful ladies.

Cesar and Cyranno-Try to be more active

The big timer was about to go down.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **Happy New Year!**

It was out with the old and in with the new. Everyone sang the song, "Auld Lang Syne", chatted for a bit, and then went to bed after a REALLY long night.

January was a nice month in Animal Town. It was a bit cold, but it made the town beautiful. Ai walked into work. She was one of the best employees in the business. She had recently designed a hotel and a concert hall! K.K. Slider did prefer working at Club L.O.L. though. She was at her desk doing some reports, when Isabelle and Yu came in. Digby was the first to notice. Digby and Isabelle went over to each other, hugged, and licked eachother (dog love.)

Ai got up from her desk. "Hello, Mayor Yu, Isabelle, what brings you here today? Is it another big project?" Yu said, "Actually, no. You've done pretty much anything we needed, and Isabelle and I planned a celebration for all these refurbished buildings." "Is that right?" Isabelle added, "And mayor Yu wanted you to be the guest of honer." Ai blushed. "Me! Are you sure?" Yu replied, "Well, yeah. Not one of these buildings would have been un-condemned if it weren't for your special touch." "Wow, what an honor."

Two days later, the event took place. Yu, Ai, and Isabelle were by the Town Tree. Isabelle walked up to a podium. "Today, we are honoring the development of our town. New buildings have appeared on Main Street, turning this little town into a happy civilization. First, a few words from the Mayor of our town." Yu walked up to the podium. "I like this attention, but really I didn't do that much other than assign the project. I think we should move the mike over to the girl who is responsible for this: Ai!" Everybody clapped. Rosie noticed how Yu brought Ai some attention. She had an idea! And next month would be perfect.

Ai stepped up to mike. "Thank you for the applause everyone, although I'm not sure if I deserve a presentation this big. But I'm glad you all like my interior designing skills. I would like to thank a few people: Yu, for giving me the project and supporting me all the way, Margie for telling me to find my own dream, and Rosie, for being my first client. Thank you, everyone!" Everyone clapped for her.

Ai was convinced now more than ever that this would be a good year.


	13. February

Rosie had called Margie and Alfonso to come over, and to make sure not to bring Yu and Ai. "Okay, you two. I have a mission that we need to do. We are going to be cupids!" Margie and Alfonso were surprised. The former asked, "We're going to be matchmakers? But to who?" "Yu and Ai of course! They're kind to each other, they compliment, they're names are even perfect! Yu and Ai sounds exactly like you and I!" Alfosnso said, "They do get along great." Margie asked, "But do you think this is what they would really want?" Rosie said, "Totally. And Valentine's Day is coming up, so it's perfect." Margie sighed, "You're hard to convince to not do things so, why not." Rosie remembered something Ai told her. "Do you want to know WHY Gracie built a store on Main Street of this town? Haven't you ever found it a coincidence?" Margie nodded. "Yu knew Ai was still a bit sad that you were gone, so when he rescued a genie and got a free wish (long story) he wished for you to come home but still be able to perform your dream. All to make Ai feel better!"

Margie was surprised. "Okay, you've convinced me."

After a couple of days, the plan was complete. Margie went over it. "Okay, Yu and Ai won't have to go to work that day because it's Valentines day. So, Rosie will say that she is going to another town for the day for a sold out concert. Alfonso will say that there's a pie eating contest he wants to enter. And I have a full busy day at GracieGrace. They don't close because Valentines is a big holiday for us. Yu and Ai will be alone, only you two will be helping behind the scenes. Got it? I can't help more than that, because I have work." The two nodded. "Get a good night's sleep, you'll need it."

The next day, Rosie and Margie told Ai what they were doing, and Alfonso told Yu what he was doing. Yu and Ai were both alone that day. Yu was sitting in his chair listening to Go K.K. Rider!, when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over, opened it up, and saw Ai. "Hello, Yu! Do you have anything planned for the day?" Yu responded, "No, Alfonso's out of town for a Pie eating contest, so I'm alone." She responded, "Yeah, Rosies out of town too, and Margie's got a full day of work." Yu asked, "How about we have some fun, today? I have a great board game." Ai said, "Board game? Sounds a bit boring." "Everyone judges that game before they play it. I find it pretty fun."

They played the board game and Yu was right. It was really fun. They were surprised to see some familiar faces as game pieces. After a fun, 30 minute game, Ai won. Yu looked at a clock. "12:00! Lunch time. Do you want to go that cafe that you designed? My treat." Ai nodded. "Okay." Rosie and Alfonso were watching through the window. It was going really smooth so far.

At the cafe, Yu and Ai had a nice lunch and fun conversations. They told each other about stuff such as embarrassing things they've done, when Tom Nook gave Ai a part time job the moment she moved to Animal Town, how shocked Yu was when he instantly became Mayor, etc.. Yu and Ai were walking around Main Street, when Ai smelled something. She looked inside Timmy and Tommy's store and saw chocolates on sale. She noticed Yu's mouth drooling.

Ai ran inside and bought some. She walked out and said, "Want to share them? Consider it repayment for buying me lunch." Rosie and Alfonso were still watching. They put up a fan in the store to make the chocolate smell come by them. The two enjoyed the sweets. Ai said, "My mother said that life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you will get." Yu replied, "I always thought life was like a highway." Ai giggled at that. Rosie and Alfonso left to tell Margie.

Ai shyly asked, "Yu...have you...ever...noticed a girl?" "I know that they exist. I see you, Margie, Rosie and Isabelle everyday." "Not like that, I mean have you ever had feelings for someone." Yu was starting to get what she was saying...and what he has been feeling for her recently. Yu said, "Yeah, this one girl." Ai was disappointed. "She's kind, has pink hair, and is an interior designer." She perked up. He continued. "I didn't know it was love, just something weird. But I think I know now." The two looked at each other. He leaned in and gave a peck on her cheek. Ai's face was as pink as her hair.

Rosie and Alfonso were disappointed later that they missed it.

Ai admitted, "I had a few doubts when I found out you were mayor, but I've come to find you a good mayor...especially with the big help you provided at my job." Yu said, "Well I couldn't have made this town better if it weren't for you." She leaned in to him. "I hope our lives are just as successful this year as last year."

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
